Don't Leave Me
by strawberry4life
Summary: '"Please forgive me." She whispered. "Forgive you? For what?" Anthony asked. When he said that, she jumped up, startled. She turned around and looked into the brown eyes of the one she loved, her own eyes, filling up with tears again.' Find out what happens in this one-shot called 'Don't Leave Me'. Anthony/Kalel DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING


**Hello all!**

**Here is just a little one-shot I came up with. Nothing too special. And as always, it is Anthony and Kalel :D.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Strawberry4life**

* * *

She sat there, staring into the dark ocean, tears running down her face. It all started as a normal day, her waking up to the love of her life, playing with her cat and spending the day at home. It all turned upside down when something happened.

She looked down as she felt her phone buzz. Another call coming in from Anthony. She couldn't answer it. She couldn't talk to him right now.

She had been out there for hours, just watching and listening to the waves crash against the shore, occasionally coming very close to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

This scene plays over and over in her head...

_She sat down on the couch, she wasn't ready for this. Anthony wasn't ready for this. She is only 24 and he is only 25. They aren't married and all this happens. Why to them? Why now?_

_She sat their for hours without getting up. She jumped when she heard Anthony's voice behind her._

_She tried talking to him about their day and everything but she just couldn't take it._

_Unannounced, she jumped up, grabbed her keys and ran out the door._

_Anthony, being super confused, followed her. He was shocked when she got into her car and drove away. It didn't kick in to follow her because he was too shocked to think clearly._

That was all she saw because she got out of there so fast.

Anthony still hasn't found her, but he has been searching. He just wasn't getting too much luck.

~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

Kalel fell asleep against the cool, grainy sand. When she woke up, her mind was a blur. She couldn't figure out where she was. Then it clicked. She was at the beach. She ran away from Anthony. The thought brought fresh new tears to her red eyes.

She took out her phone and looked at the time. _9:42 pm. _She sighed as she watched the water. She wiped away the tears, surprised that she still had any in her system. "Please forgive me." She whispered once again.

What Kalel didn't know was that Anthony finally found her. He saw her from his car. Once he was positive it was her, he got out and walked towards her, trying to not to make a sound and startle her but... what she said, confused him.

"Forgive you? For what?" Anthony asked. When he said that, she jumped up, startled. She turned around and looked into the brown eyes of the one she loved, her own eyes, filling up with tears again.

She didn't answer. Anthony asked again. "For what?"

She tried to make words but she failed miserably. It all came as a stutter.

"Kalel?" He sounded almost desperate.

"I-I... need to leave." She said fast.

Anthony's eyes squinted in confusion. "W-What? What do you mean 'need to leave'?"

"I need to get out of here. I-I NEED TO LEAVE!"

Tears filling Anthony's eyes, looked at her shocked. "W-Why?"

"B-because, I d-don't belong here. I-I will j-just hold you b-back." Kalel choked out.

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. Holding him back? What kind of nonsense is that? "Kalel, why would you think of such a thing?"

Again, Kalel didn't answer, she just looked away.

He kept asking her over and over again until she finally came clean.

"Don't you get it?" Kalel said.

Anthony looked confused. Get what?

"I'M PREGNANT!" Kalel cried out.

Anthony's world stopped. Pregnant? What? How...?

He must of dozed off because when he snapped back into focus, Kalel wasn't there anymore. He frantically looked around, trying to find her. He saw her running away. He started to chase after her.

She was fast but he was faster. He caught up to her in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back, holding onto her for dear life.

"Let go of me! I need to leave! I can't be holding you back! I won't allow it!" Kalel cried.

"You won't be holding me back! I love you and this baby more then anything!" Anthony cried back.

But Kalel kept resisting, saying she won't allow it. She wouldn't listen to Anthony.

"Please! Let me go!"

"No! I won't lose you! I love you too much to let you go!"

After many attempts, Kalel gave up and fell into Anthony's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-i-i-i'm so-orr-ry An-nth-hon-ny."

"Hey, hey shhh. You have nothing to be sorry over. It's not your fault."

"Y-yes it is! I w-wasn't ca-arefull e-enough!" She started to cry even harder.

"It's not your fault Kalel. Please... calm down."

After a few minutes, Kalel fell silent. She looked up at him, her eyes completely tear-shot red and tear stained cheeks.

"You wouldn't be doing anyone good if you left. I can't live without you. You're the one for me Kalel... no one else can fill your place."

Kalel didn't answer. She looked down. She looked back up when she heard a choked sob escape Anthony's lips.

"Please... Don't leave me." He cried.

Kalel's broken heart shattered to a million pieces. What was she thinking? She loves him more then her own life. She thought she would be holding him back but he said different.

"I'm lost without you. I don't know what I'll do without you." He cried again.

Kalel looked up into those big brown eyes of his. She saw fear but love in them. They were both for her...

"The baby will need both it's mother and father." Kalel whispered.

Anthony looked at her and he nodded. "Yeah... it will."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I thought, with it out of the way... your life would be a lot easier then with having a baby screaming in your ear. You already have enough going on-" Anthony cut her off.

"Kalel, it wouldn't make a difference. Want to know why? Because I planned on having kids with you anyways... just more into the future. So what it's a few years early but at least it's with the woman I love and am spending the rest of my life with." Anthony said sincerely.

Kalel smiled. That was the first time in many hours. "There is no one either for me. I love you Anthony... so much."

He smiled back. "I love you too... more then you'll ever know."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back.

Anthony leaned his head against hers. "As long as your by my side for this... I know we can do anything." Anthony stated.

"Ditto." Kalel said.

* * *

**i don't know... i was bored and i had this idea so i wrote it :D**

**it's almost 4:30 am so i'm off to bed :D**

**night friends!**


End file.
